


Bonding Time

by Lemonade_UwU



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cuckquean, Doggy Style, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time, Forgive Me, Hate Sex, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impregnation, Lesbian Turned Bisexual, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Orientation Play, Other, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_UwU/pseuds/Lemonade_UwU
Summary: David decides to reach out to Chloe and Max to reconnect. They agree to give him a chance and drive cross country to visit him and hear him out. During the trip they both experience something that makes them both question their sexual preferences.
Relationships: David Madsen/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

It was night, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky to cover the shimmering stars and blue glow of the moon casting it’s hue unto the cold desolate deserts of Arizona. Chloe for some reason had doubt that the bastard actually wanted to reconnect; but whenever she thought about turning back she remembered the tone in his voice, and recalled that it wasn’t too much of a stretch, he had lost everything. She looked over to Max who was sleeping against the truck door, the two had discussed the trip thoroughly beforehand and both ended up agreeing on giving him a shot and hearing him out and at least see how he was doing.

Eventually she turned and came to a stop where the GPS sent her, and there was an airstream with tables, chairs, and other furniture set up outside it. The light shining through the window indicated someone was home. Chloe shoved her girlfriend awake and turned off the truck, “We’re here,” she said softly as she opened the door and slammed it shut, and as she did David seemed to come out as if on cue. Chloe stood surprised, taken aback by how . . . different he looked; he didn’t have that military flat-top or formal look anymore, instead his hair had grown out quite a bit and he was wearing loose, informal clothes. Was this even David?

He gave a small smile, however his eyes conveyed a different set of emotions, mainly that of sorrow, probably one of the only emotions he’s felt since the storm. “Chloe . . . Max . . . it’s been a while,” he said slowly.

“Sure has been, step-douche. Looks like you’ve found a living for yourself,” Chloe said, “Living out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, even this shit is better than where me and Max live right now.” Chloe looked to David, expecting him to be livid, but a chuckle escaped his nose.

“Step-douche, huh? It’s better than bastard or the other names you’ve called me. You must be tired after such a long trip, you girls are old enough to drink, right? I got some beers in the fridge,” he said as he turned around and invited them to sit at one of the chairs around the table as he walked into the trailer. Max was swaying around like she was already drunk, clearly not fully woken up; Chloe wrapped her arm around the brunette to support her as she walked her to the table. She gently sat Max down before picking a chair herself.

David came back with three, but then looked to Max who was already slipping in and out of sleep. He shook his head and placed the spare beer on the table in front of her. He opened up two of the bottles and offered one to Chloe, who happily took it up. He sat next to her and took a swig of the bottle.

Chloe analyzed the wrapping around the glass container, “You drink this shit? I mean, beer is beer, but I don’t know how anyone can handle more than one of these,” she said as she took a sip, immediately put off by its strong taste. She could get used to it, but she didn’t drink shit this strong often, and she never had a strong alcohol tolerance, moderate at best.

“So, what have you two been up to since the whole Arcadia Bay incident?” he asked before taking another mammoth gulp. Chloe tried to down quite a bit as well, feeling like it was a consumption competition. She began to wonder if she was going to have a hangover from this.

“Not much, man. Max’s career hasn’t taken off yet, but I know someones gonna find her work and it’s going to really set sail!”

David nodded, “Chloe . . .” he looked over at her and noticed her outfit, only now noticing her shorts that barely covered her ass and her loose muscle shirt. “You look skimpy with those shorts, why would you think it’s appropriate to go out like th—”

Chloe put up her middle finger, “Blah blah blah, I’m not a kid, ya dick, I’m twenty, you can’t tell me what to do.” She took another drink and leaned back in the chair, kicking her feet up and resting them on the table as she looked up at the clear sky.

“You think you can—” David started, but he bit his tongue; she was right afterall, she could wear what she wanted. He sighed and took another drink, clearly irritated by her lack of manners and her tone.

Chloe began to feel the effects of the strong alcohol already as she began to find herself a bit tipsy. David went for the other as he finished his own, but Chloe stopped him.

“Hey, who said I didn’t want another one?” she said with a noticeable improficiency compared to before. David was adamant but opened the beer and gave it to her. They kept talking and Chloe kept drinking, her sips becoming fewer and fewer between, and eventually when she got up to use the bathroom she could barely stand. 

She stumbled towards the door, and when she was about to fall over David went to hold her up. She shooed him away, “G-Get the fuck off me, I can walk on my own,” she stammered as she finally made it to the door which she leaned against for support.

“Chloe, you should probably get some sleep,” he said.

“What, now that I actually came to reconnect with you, you want me to go to sleep so soon, the night is still fucking young baby!” she yelled as she tripped her way to the bathroom. David sighed, walking in and locking the door; yeah, she was an adult, but she had enough for tonight and he wouldn’t unlock the door till she was asleep.

He went to make the bed, but as he did the door swung open and the green-haired rebel stumbled out, bumping into him and looking up. “Getting a little close, aren’t we?” she said in an almost playful manner. Alcohol had always made her a bit more promiscuous, that paired with the fact that she couldn’t think rationally at the moment was a recipe for disaster in some way or another.

“I was just getting ready for b—” she cut him off hastily, the alcohol from the clearly intoxicated woman filled his nose.

“Oh come on, you’re telling me you’re just going to waste the night away sleeping? Didn’t expect anything else from an old bastard like you.” She pushed past him and began to walk towards the door, but David grabbed her arm.

“Hey, I’ve been biting my tongue, but don’t think I’m going to put up with your disrespect,” he hissed.

She stopped and turned around, “Oh, now grabbing me in such a way, I am starting to think you want something a bit more than respect.”

“Don’t talk to me that way, I’m your ste—”

Chloe wasn’t thinking right, and she had completely forgotten about Max; she should’ve known not to drink, it always went bad. Her lips found themselves on David’s which surprised both him and even herself.

She immediately regretted it and tried to pull away, not wanting it to be more embarrassing for either of them, but she was pushed against the wall and David held the kiss for a good few seconds before breaking their lips apart.

“What the fuck, you fucking pervert,” she retorted, though her tone was ambiguous, partly in disgust but also curiosity. Curious as to why he persisted with the kiss, it was almost like he had been waiting to do it, like he'd been yearning for it.

There was an intense stare between the two, a silent argument seemed to ensue before suddenly they both began violently kissing each other, David easily pinning her wrists above her head. If Chloe wasn’t drunk she would’ve never been in such a situation, never even thought of cheating like this, especially with a guy . . . actually, especially her step-father!

His tongue invaded her mouth, causing her to blush harder and sink a little beneath him. She gave a light moan as he freed up one of his hands and began to glide it down her tattooed arm, holding both her wrists with just one hand. He wormed his hand under her shirt and felt up her chest; it wasn’t anything special, but he certainly didn’t seem to mind it either.

She could see out the window from the corner of her eye, Max still dead asleep on the chair; this would just be a one-time thing, and she was drunk . . . this wasn’t cheating, right? Right, it wasn’t, she should just enjoy it. He broke the kiss and breathed heavily.

“I feel like you wanted to get treated like this, you tramp. You sure dressed like it,” he huffed, squeezing her breasts in his hand and looking into her blue eyes.

She gave a smirk. Despite it not being true, she figured she could give in a bit, “Maybe I did, so what,” she responded.

He chucked and let go of her other wrist only to grab her hair roughly with it and drop her to her knees, her head at perfect level with his cock. She was about to go past the point of return, she looked up at him as if silently asking him if he was sure he wanted to go through with this.

Chloe was prepared for what she was about to see, well at least she thought she was; despite the fact that she was a lesbian, she had seen her fair share of dicks before at the many concerts and other rebellious events she attended when she was a teen. She had always been curious, but never curious enough to fuck one.

David could see the look in her eye, and as he unbuttoned his pants and opened his fly he made a remark that rubbed her the wrong way, “You seem a bit too anxious to see a dick considering you’re a filthy dyke, don’t you, punk?”

“You bastard, I can call myself whatever I like, doesn’t mean you can ju— holy fuck,” she cut herself off and shut her mouth as she saw the largest dick she’d ever seen sneak out of the hole of his boxers and sway in front of her.

He grabbed the base of his cock and halted it, letting it’s semi-hard shape point out towards her face. It’s strong, bitter smell entered her nose and the heat it gave off hit her face . . . at least, that's the conclusion she came to in her mind, in reality her face was red from both being drunk and embarrassed. 

“I never believed that a woman could be entirely lesbian, it seems that makes two phases you haven’t grown out of, and two phases I’m going to need to fix. Suck it, stupid bitch,” he demanded.

Chloe gulped as she looked at the thick head of his cock, what he was saying was wrong . . . this bastard was just a pervert who wanted to take advantage of her while she was drunk, he didn’t want to teach her any lessons . . . he was wrong . . . but it looked so . . .

David grunted as he felt his hand replaced with Chloe’s much more slender fingers and felt her hot steamy mouth wrap around the head of his cock. Fierce irritation blazed in her eyes, though, like she often tried to do, she blamed David entirely for the position she was in right now even though she willingly took his head in her oral cavity. 

She knelt there, licking around the head as best she could while jerking him off with her hand, holding up a middle finger up at him while she did. She was a rude, rebellious punk, one of the worst David had seen in fact, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that despite her horrendous attitude, the dyke had a nice mouth, and he got even harder thinking about how tight her pussy would feel.

The saltiness of the precum that began to fill her mouth was loathsome, she wondered how anyone could swallow this shit. She didn’t know why, but she wasn’t pushing against him and trying to get his cock out, instead she pushed more of it in her mouth so the clear substance rolled right down her throat, but that didn’t solve her problem; no, it made it worse. Not only did it spark a need in David to start using her throat harder, but it also introduced a new taste that was somehow worse.

She gagged and tried to pull away, but she felt his large hands rest on the back of her head preventing her from doing so. Her eyes widened slightly as she knew what was coming, she closed her eyes and braced for impact, her body seemed to prepare to; what David was about to do was just going to fuel an inferno, one that had been building in her since the kiss, and was about to die down another flame. Spark the burning need for cock within her body, and dim the passion of her relationship with Max with stomps of dominance, a dominance Max couldn’t provide. She was about to cross a point she couldn’t come back from; she would still love Max, but there would be something empty that Max wouldn’t be able to fulfill. That need was . . .

David suddenly threw his hips forwards as the primal urge to dominate overtook him and his instincts kicked in. She gagged as she felt his thick meat push down her tight moist tube; she could feel it stretching it, stretching the skin and bulging her throat. His cock slammed her poor ‘lesbian’ hole, it was just as tight as he expected; his fat balls smacked against her chin as drool and saliva flowed from the corners of her mouth and dripped from her chin.

“God, I didn’t expect anything more; I can tell you’ve never had a dick down your throat,” he grunted as he drove his hips forward. Her cheating dyke throat was tighter than anything he had ever felt before, his deep growls and grunts sent tingles down Chloe’s spine for some reason.

Was her throat just a tool to this bastard? She at least expected a person she’d cheat on Max with would view her as an equal, but for some reason, when she thought about it, her pussy felt hot and damp. This was so fucked, why did this bastard have to have such a big dick. She still looked up at him with frustration, but her body didn’t lie; it slowly began to enjoy it. With every thrust her pussy tingled more intensely and her legs began to shake a little.  _ Just get this over with and cum _ , she thought,  _ I might actually start to like this. _

She could feel his cock beginning to throb more often and feel his balls begin to churn, her wish actually came true, he was about to cum any second. The wet slaps filled the van and David sped up, further signifying his closeness to climax, the first man to cum down this dyke's throat would be no one other than her step-father.

Suddenly he thrusted balls deep, she could feel his thick meat throb in her throat and felt spurts of blazing, thick cum barreling down her throat. She gagged and pushed away, and David began to pull out whilst still cumming; rope after rope hit the back of her throat hard and filling her mouth. The head of his cock left her mouth and a few more spurts coated her face; the dyke looked so beautiful covered in a man’s cum.

The pungent taste made her cringe, she gulped down as much of his cum as she could and once her mouth was empty she breathed heavily, her pussy dripping like a waterfall despite how wrong this was. She hated his guts, but his dick felt so amazing; she couldn’t just let the opportunity slip by. 

He removed his hand from behind her head and leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had, fucking his cheating lesbian step-daughter was heavenly. She laid there heaving, her face covered in thick cum and her mind in a daze; her pussy was burning, she couldn’t ignore it anymore. She wasn’t going to ask this bastard to fuck her pussy hard, but she certainly wasn’t going to stop him.

She stood up and stumbled to where the paper towels were to clean her face but she tripped and fell to the couch, her midriff pressed against the armrest of the piece of furniture. As she tried to get up she realized that for some reason she couldn’t; David’s hand flat over her mid back whilst his other on her waist.

“W-Wait, don’t you know to let a girl rest after such a—” Her upper-half was pushed down against the couch while she felt her step-father’s fingers rub against her pussy.

Her pussy was still that of a virgin, pure because of her sexuality, but soon enough it wouldn’t be. Chloe pressed her forehead against the cushion and felt dirty, yet aroused at his touch.  _ I’m sorry, Max, but I’m enjoying this so much!  _ David pushed the fabric of her shorts that covered her pussy aside as well as her panties, and immediately he pushed the head of his cock against her entrance provoking a gasp from the dyke. Well, was she still one at this point?

She prepared herself as she felt him rub the head up and down her slit; unknown to either of them, Max had woken and was witnessing Chloe being penetrated by David . . . As Max witnessed it, she couldn’t help but notice Chloe’s face, that of bliss, conveying to Max that she loved it despite her yelling at David for him to hurry the fuck up and just fuck her, and that she just wanted to get this over with. Max could tell it was a lie, her mouth spoke one thing, but her face told another.

David pushed in and grabbed her hair roughly, “Shut up you dumb cunt, what did I tell you about respect!” She let out a loud moan as David’s cock stretched her previously pure, lesbian cunt.

She gritted her teeth as David began to punish her by going full speed instead of easing her into it. Max didn’t know why, but seeing her girlfriend moaning into the cushion, seeing her body jolting with every balls deep thrust, Max felt jealous, angry, and sad at the same time, but also aroused . . . she slid her hand down her body and began to touch herself as she watched David plow the green haired punk.

Chloe yelped and moaned loudly with every thrust, slowly slipping into wondering whether she was lesbian or bisexual. 

“What are those noises you’re making, you don’t sound much like a lesbian anymore. What kind of lesbian enjoys dick like this?!” He pulled her hair hard and forced her to look him in the eyes; her eyes filled with lust, her body betrayed her, but she tried to cling on to something.

“S-Shut the fuck up, you never knew anything about me,” she uttered out between moans.

He rammed into her harder, the whole trailer shaking with how vigorous he was plowing her; Chloe’s body felt like it was on fire, she was close to cumming and she didn’t know if she could handle it.

“Alright, then I’ll creampie you and get you pregnant; maybe then you and Max will learn some responsibility!”

Chloe’s eyes widened, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t! For some reason as he spoke those words however, her pussy tightened around his cock and her fluids sprayed unto the couch and his thighs. 

As Max heard him yell that, she couldn’t help but get even more wet as well, she felt like crying, staring helplessly through the window as she masturbated, watching her girlfriend get addicted to cock and be plowed right in front of her.

“Y-You can’t! P-Please, I-I’m sorry, I’ll start treating you with more respect, please, just don’t cum in me! I-I’ll say what you want, fuck my useless dyke pussy, turn me bi! Please just don’t cum in me!” Chloe was exhausted, she couldn’t do anything to stop him . . . but did she want to? The idea alone made her cum hard.

David had no intention of pulling out even if she did submit, his balls prepared to shoot another big load right into her womb. He sped up, she moaned louder and louder and he slapped her ass hard; that's when he noticed it, his step-daughter had a pride flag tattoo on her ass. She really thought she’d stay this way forever.

He grunted and pushed his cock balls deep into her pussy, the head of his cock kissing her womb; it seemed to open up for him. Suddenly . . . release! Cum surged from the head of his cock, hitting the walls of her womb and filling it; she felt it too but couldn’t muster the energy to testify, instead she enjoyed the feeling of his thick cum lashing her walls.

Max came, her shorts still on as she saw David’s cock pulsating deep in her girlfriends womb; the lesbians both knew she would be pregnant for sure, but what could they do about it now.

David began to pull his cock out whilst he was still cumming and there was a light pop once his head was freed. Her pussy was so backed up that it spurted cum onto the ground, and she felt a couple more hot ropes land on her back and ass, some subsequently landing on her shorts. David intentionally spurted some on the stupid ass pride tattoo while he was at it.

He backed away and figured he used her good. He slid his cock back into his pants and huffed. “Good job, slut. Get some sleep.” He laid her neatly on the couch, and Chloe was so worn out she fell asleep immediately.

David had also completely forgotten about Max being outside and he too fell asleep. Max realized this and went to go sleep in the truck, albeit with a pout.

The week went on relatively similar; they would spend the day doing fun stuff, and at night David and Chloe would go nuts on each other. The week was over, Chloe and Max got in the truck and David waved them off; however, David seemed to give a very subtle suggestive look towards Chloe. She gave a small blush and waved before setting to the road.

Max sighed and looked at her girlfriend, she knew everything that happened, every single night she overheard them, but she would remain silent about it. “So . . . would you consider the trip a success?” Max asked.

Chloe kept her eyes on the road, thinking about those nights with David. They certainly mellowed her out quite a bit . . . humbled her she supposed. There was a long pause. A thick, tense silence before Chloe smiled and took a breath in to answer, “I would.”


	2. A little update on mah status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while, but I'm certainly not done with updating these smuts. But I'm also going to be working on a series of one-shot smuts from a more obscure community.

I'd just like to let ya'll know that I'm going to be working on one-shots involving Hololive (y'know, the VTubers, because I'm an absolute degenerate). I have some ideas, but I don't where to start, so if any of y'all want to suggest some ideas for the premiere one-shot, list them below! Any kink, could even be reader insert (M! or F!), any ship, just leave specifications in the comments! I won't be abandoning this, so don't worry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by request, to that person, hello! To the other people that have found this story, hello there! I hope you guys enjoy it! (Fair warning, the kinks in the story do not reflect my IRL beliefs, this is all for fun!)


End file.
